Heroes
by Kawaiililkitten
Summary: A VERY AU Story about the destruction of Vegita-sei, some B/V (Song fic)


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, of course, except for the distinct timeline.  
  
Song: Hero - Chad Kroeger (feat. Josey Scott)  
  
AN: This is AU, one shot, and very different. Please have patience with me...  
  
--------------  
  
I'm so high, I can hear heaven  
I am so high, that I can hear heaven  
Oh but Heaven...no Heaven don't hear me.  
  
Bardock floated high above the ground, day dreaming about the vision he had last night.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Your majesty, Frieza's ship was approaching our atmosphere but has just stopped. Our sensors show a large ki gathering."  
  
The king responded with a low growl. "It's time I proved myself to the people." Next to him, his son quirked an eyebrow and quit the room before his father could notice. Destruction was imminent but it was him and his men who would prove themselves.  
  
~*End Flashback*~   
  
Yes, that was like the prince, Bardock decided. He knew that the young man was training his own army to bring about the destruction of Frieza, not at all believing his father's promise to rise to the status of the legendary...few in the younger Vegeta's army did.  
  
~*Flashback*~   
  
The prince's army was assembled above their planet, barely still inside the atmosphere. In the forefront was the prince and his captain, himself, Bardock. There was a scream and a bright flash, and Bardock felt great pain...  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
::I must tell the prince:: Bardock decided suddenly.   
  
----------  
  
Vegeta paced the hallway after hearing Bardock's vision. "Should I believe you Bardock?" he growled, looking at the tall Saiyan. "After all, Saiyan's aren't an...emotionally in tune race now are we?" Smiling wryly he closed his eyes for a moment.  
  
"Very well, I will take your warning to heart Bardock. Assemble the-" The prince was cut off by a booming voice over the intercoms.  
  
"Special Assembly by the king. All must attend."   
  
Vegeta growled again, angry for the interruption. "Very well then. After my father's little speech." He stormed off towards the assembly hall, a nervous Bardock following.   
  
------------  
  
"My people!" The king called, raising his arms above the crowd. "Frieza has just sent me a message. He is traveling this way again to see what we have accomplished so far." He paused allowing the people to voice their opinions. The boos, hisses, and groans were deafening and King Vegeta held his hands up for silence.  
  
"Soon I will achieve the legendary status as was prophesied, and I will destroy Frieza and end his suffocation of our lives!" A cry of joy rose from the crowds at this now familiar promise.   
  
Bardock glanced at his prince whose knuckles were white from gripping the seat's armrests. In the midst of the crowd the prince slipped out and Bardock followed him. From several places within the auditorium people could be seen sneaking slowly away to join their prince.  
  
-----------  
  
Those loyal to the prince knew the real truth. He was the one prophesied to rise to the legendary. He was to lead his people to freedom.  
  
"I will not wait for my father to continue to try to achieve something that he cannot. We must be ready for Frieza's next arrival. I have a feeling it will be his last." Vegeta's voice dripped with sarcasm, anger, and determination. The men around him straightened with pride.  
  
And they say  
That a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away  
  
"We are the ones men. We will do it. No more waiting. The time is now. Pair off." Sending his men to training Vegeta left for his own private training chambers. He had a ways to go if he were to beat Frieza.   
  
-----------  
  
Bardock struggled home, his injuries hindering his movements. As he opened the door to his palace suite he shrugged off his armor and fell into a chair. "Bardock!" his mate's cry came as she raced to him.  
  
"Shh Zucine. I'm fine, the prince is working us harder now, finally. That's all." He forced a smile and kissed her brow. Then turned to meet the faces of his children who had bounded into the room.   
  
"Did you boys train today?" He asked sternly. "Yes Papa," came the uniformed reply. "Good," he said gruffly, wishing he could show his pride in them. They were such fine boys...but that's not the way things were done.   
  
...  
  
After dinner, Bardock and his mate sat together in their room, each thinking to themselves. Suddenly Bardock growled. "I just can't take this waiting any more. Each day Frieza grows stronger. Vegeta tries, gods know he does but we need a united effort here, not a ragtag army!"   
  
Startled by his outburst Zucine was silent for a while, simply rubbing his back. "Patience Bardock, it will work out in time. I love you. Don't look at me like that, I do! And Vegeta is a good prince. People will see soon enough what needs to be done. Just wait a little longer." He shot her a look at the word "wait" but held his tongue.   
  
Someone told me  
Love would all save us  
But, how can that be  
Look what love gave us  
  
A world full of killing  
And blood spilling  
That world never came  
  
--------------  
  
Vegeta waited outside a large marble door, pacing once again, patience not being one of his few virtues.  
  
A slight, cloaked figure crept around the corner, placing an arm on his shoulder. The prince jumped and spun, catching the wrist of his "attacker" and placing a hand at their throat.  
  
"Shhh Vegeta. It's just me." A feminine voice said, and he relaxed.   
  
"Woman, you shouldn't do that. You know it!" He scolded, rubbing her wrist gently. She smiled impishly. "I know, but startling you is fun."   
  
Smirking, Vegeta pulled her close to him. "That's what I enjoy most about you Buruma" he whispered in her ear, drawing evident chills from her.  
  
"For a slave you're spirited and fun." Kissing her neck softly he turned her head to face him, his tender expression surprising, but not one she hadn't seen from him before. His eyes were still dark, still cold, but they showed they cared...for her only. Moving closer, their noses touched and Vegeta moved to kiss her, a gesture she by now well understood. Buruma wanted that familiar feeling too...the safety of being in each other's arms, but she moved back.   
  
"Vegeta, I can't...I'm sorry but...your father marked me, you know that." She looked around nervously as if remembering some danger.  
  
The prince chuckled softly. "I can defeat him and he knows it, he wouldn't dare try and take you from me." He pulled her to him again, but this time she placed a hand on his chest to stop him and gasped.   
  
"You couldn't kill him... you wouldn't... would you? Oh Vegeta I love you, you know I do but...he's our only hope. He's the only one who can save us from...Him." She moved away and turned her face so he wouldn't see her tears.   
  
Cursing, Vegeta forced her to look at him and he saw in her eyes fear...more fear than love and he released his hold on her.   
  
"You too then? Fine. Believe his lies, but mark me Woman. I will be the one to do the saving. You'll see." He caught her wrist once more and pulled her close, against her fighting, for a tender kiss. Pushing away once more, Buruma turned to run.  
  
And they say  
That a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away  
  
"Oh I see. My father, the hero. His insatiable perversions matter more than what I've offered you?!" Vegeta yelled, but whispered the last few words.  
  
Now that the world isn't ending  
It's love that I'm sending to you  
It isn't the love of a hero  
And that's why I fear it won't do  
  
Stopping and turning, Buruma faced him again, pulling the cloak back over her head. "I'm sorry Vegeta" she whispered before running back to her quarters, the concubine's quarters.   
  
-------------  
  
"Your majesties." A deep voice began, his presence echoing through the mostly empty throne room.   
  
"Your majesty" the voice continued, turning to face the King. "Frieza's ship was approaching our atmosphere but has just stopped. Our sensors show a large ki gathering."  
  
The king responded with a low growl. "It's time I proved myself to the people" he said confidently, but the man next to him noticed a worried expression cross the King's face. His son quirked an eyebrow and quit the room before his father could notice. Destruction seemed imminent at last, but it would be him and his men who proved themselves today.  
  
---------  
  
"Form up men!" Vegeta called from the front of the room. "We go to meet our destiny. We are Saiyan warriors. No more waiting for just one hero, we are all heroes...as is our birthright!" The army called their assent, one by one affirming their loyalty to their Prince.  
  
"Ready then men!" The pack took to the air to face Frieza's large ship, barely still within the atmosphere of their planet.   
  
The felt more than read on their scouters the rising power coming from within the ship. The Prince saw his father and a small band of men behind him flying towards the ship. In that pack he also saw...Buruma? His father had been so stupid as to bring the girl with him...and for what? To offer her as a gift to Frieza no doubt, in exchange for peace.   
  
In Buruma's deep blue eyes Vegeta could see fear, sorrow and guilt. Those three emotions eating away at the woman he loved ate away at Vegeta too, and he released an anguished cry.  
  
"Do you see now men? People of Vegeta-sei?! He takes a woman to offer as peace to Frieza. We'll have no more peace!" Vegeta cried out, fists shaking angrily. Next to him Bardock smiled.   
  
"People, this is what we were meant to do, this is what we were born for. To fight, to die, to protect our world!" the captain called, standing behind his prince.  
  
Meanwhile, the dark-haired prince was growing brighter at his father's betrayal. His hair flashed bright gold then black, and back again. Screaming his defiance for his father's behavior, for the love of Buruma, for the fate of his people he changed to gold. Then smirked.   
  
"Behold, I am now the legendary!" He cried. As if on cue, an army erupted from Frieza's ship. Releasing a battle cry his men went forward, and the people on the ground began to rise up and support their Prince.  
  
Vegeta slipped out of the battle towards the ship. He had a monster to kill, a woman to free, and a traitor to burn.   
  
Smirking he entered the ship and found mass destruction around him. His father's body, the guards' bodies, and screams coming from the next room. He raced forward towards the noise, grabbing Buruma free of the tortures Frieza was about to inflict.   
  
"My my litte Prince, isn't this a nice surprise." The white lizard advanced slowly on Vegeta noting with a surprised look his golden color. He hardened his expression and continued "Ah I see you've proved your father wrong Vegeta, good for you. But that is mine. A present from the late king" His eyes narrowing he focused on Buruma, but his gaze was cut off when Vegeta gave him a swift kick to the face before launching himself and the woman off the ship.   
  
Depositing her on the ground he rose again. Frieza was now outside the ship and ready to fight, but Vegeta didn't want to fight. He wanted this all to end. Now.   
  
And they say  
That a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away  
  
Such a battle cry had never been heard before and all those around stopped their fighting and turned to watch their prince. His hair was growing more golden, his form seemed to grow taller, and the arms raised above his head were not visible under the power they held.   
  
There was a scream and a bright flash of light, but Bardock smiled because he didn't feel any pain at all.  
  
And they're watching us  
They're watching us  
As we all fly away  
  
------------------------------  
  
AN: Hiya! Well, hoped you liked it. I'm not big on songfics but I thought I'd do a second one. If you liked it, REVIEW, cuz I get very discouraged when I don't see any reviews. ::Big puppy eyes::  
  
Ja ne!  
Kawaii Me 


End file.
